


That Other Nuts and Volts Fic

by silverstarstickers



Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, MOST FLUFF, More dirty jokes than the first, One uncensored f bomb, very little angst, worser language than the first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Summary: As Watts had promised, him and his problem are staying at the Crystal Castel Hotel, messing with the prompt generator as 'Election Day' lurks right around the corner.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982590
Kudos: 7





	1. Powerhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, immense thanks to https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> All prompts if not most were taken off of this site, a majority of which after the update.
> 
> There are some references to the first story.
> 
> Once again, please dont hesitate to write criticism in the comments.
> 
> This is probably the last one of this series.  
> Unless...

Watts threw his coat down onto the closest chair. Tyrian threw his ontop. 

"I cant believe we passed. _Those idiots_!" Tyrian took off his shoes before he threw himself on the bed. 

"You have the taser, right? Why didn't you tase them?"

"No, Tyrian." Watts signed, "I dont have a taser." He set his bag and umbrella somewhere near the bed. "Or the strength to hold you down."

Tyrian giggled as he searched for the prompt generator again. 

Watts also kicked off his shoes and placed them somewhere nearby before sliding into the bed and under the covers.

"You didnt brush your teeth." Tyrian teased without looking

"Neither did you. I'm saving it for when I no longer posses the mental strength to put up with this generator."

"Are you ready to start?"

"No--"

"Wonderful!"

Tyrian giddily pressed 'Genorate Prompt' as Watts sighed heavily. 

_"W: You are so f***ing powerful, T"_

"Arthur! Watch your fucking language! "

He sighed, "Its quite amusing how accurate to false this generator can be. Like right now, I would never comment on your 'powefulness'."

"He says as he's yet to posses the strength to hold me down."

Watts shot Tyrian a glare as he pressed ' _Genorate Prompt'_


	2. A Cold Freezin' Night

_"T finds W shivering from the cold."_

" _You? Shivering?_ What about _me_ shivering?" Tyrian gasped

"You're clearly fine. As for me--"

"Oh I get it, while the rest of me freezes (like right now), you'll be keeping my ass warm."

"I'm done." Watts said getting up as Tyrian shrieked with laughter. He walked out of the room.

Tyrian barely managed to speak through his laughter "Wait, where are-- you going?"

"Away." 

The door shut with another word.  
His raging laugh was reduced to some giggles.


	3. When Death comes

Tyrian watched some TV while Arthur was doing, whatever. "Did I _really_ make him that mad?" He thought. He looked across the room to Arthur's bag. A devilish grin appeared across his face.   
He got up, and opened the bag. All he could find was a gun, some dust crystals, and--

Arthur's scroll.

_And a devilish idea_

Tyrian exited out of the website on his and placed it in Watts' bag. He then proceeded to take Arthur's scroll.  
He sprinted back to the safety of the bed. "He'll probably notice when he sees what I saved him as in contacts." He mumbled as he pulled up the genorator to a new prompt. "I wonder what he saved me as."

He would of checked but the door opened. 

Tyrian shot up, "Arthur? Is that you?"

"No," the mystery man said, "This is death, here to make you pay for your sins."

_"Oh goody!"_

'Death' appeared in front of him with two cups.

Tyrian gasped sarcastically as a childish twinkle came into his eye _"Arthur! I was worried **sick** , I was **so scared** without you! I thought you were **Death** himself, here to punish me!"_

"You said you were cold, here." He pushed a covered cup towards him, "Hot chocolate."

Tyrian's eyes lit up for real. "That's so sweet of you! I thought you were mad at me!"

"Its fine, you meant it in good fun." Arthur settled down next to his problem as he muted the TV and turned off the lights 


	4. That one moment where the genorator quotes Spongebob

_"T: What am I supposed to do while you're gone_  
_W: ... What do you usually do when I'm gone_  
_T : Wait for you to get back"_

Arthur glanced at Tyrian while he smiled. 

Arthur answered the question, "Be aroused alone." 

Tyrian frown, and then giggled, "I'm not _that_ bad.". He pressed 'Genorate Prompt' a few times.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a dirty one-- _oooo_!"


	5. Imagine Watts getting in bed with Tyrian... oh wait

_"W crawls into bed with T"_

Tyrian shot a flirtatious grin to Watts as he sipped his hot chocolate to hide his blush.

"I like to accent the ' _crawls_ ' part."

Arthur nearly spat his drink at him.


	6. Tyrian holds Watts up by his thighs and establishes that he's top even tho I'm 99% sure he's a switch

_"T holding W up by their thighs."_

"How can you hold someone up by their thighs?" Watts critiqued 

"Like this." Tyrian place his drink on his nightstand and got out on Watts' side. 

"Tyrian-- wait-- stop"  
Tyrian took Arthur's drink with his tail and lifted Arthur over his shoulder. 

" _Listen to me!_ "

Arthur quickly then found himself with his gut over Tyrian's shoulder, legs and arms dangling, and face turning red. Tyrian rested one hand on Arthur's lower back and another on the back of his knees.

"Of course, I'm not sure how true this is. I would tease you for not knowing, but I dont know either."

"Tyrian Calous, put me down right now."

" _What's the majic word_?"

"Put me down this **_instant_** before I slit your--"

"Arthur, that's _no way_ to talk to me, considering how _terribly_ high you are off the ground with _terribly limited control!"_

Arthur thought about what Tyrian said for a moment as Tyrian gently tapped his lower back. Eventually, he muttered "You're a pain in the--"

" _Arthur, speak up_."

He remained silent of a moment.

 _"I'm waiting_." 

So Tyrian was serious. "I either say it or be stuck here," Watts thought to himself, "But, maybe being stuck here isnt all that bad... except for the fact that I'm growing ill like this. Oh, who am I kidding? He's just as stubborn as me."  
Arthur sighed in defeat, as a part of his dignity was realised in said sigh, " _Please_ , just put me down."

And he did, surprisingly.

"See, it wasnt _that_ hard."

"I will get you back for that." He said, taking his hot chocolate back and plotting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watts begged. 
> 
> Begging is for bottoms 
> 
> (even though I'm convinced hes a power b o t t o m)


	7. Watts tries to lift Tyrian up and prove why he (Watts) should be top

_"W: It’s just so easy to pick you up!"_

" _Oh goody_!" Watts rushed to put down his drink while Tyrian got out on with Arthur. 

"Actually, I think this is how you pick someone up by their thighs."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Tyrian's upper thighs and lifted him straight up.

It was a bit of a struggle to lift his problem up. 

Watts looked up to see Tyrian's beaming face. 

"I think you're right."

Watts giggled

"You dont ever have to put me down."

That cause him to be imedeantly let down. 


	8. Tyrian mentions Salem for the first and last time in this entire fic

_"W: It’s okay to be confused, T . Nobody has all the answers."_

"Nobody except me, of course!" Watts boasted

"Mostly our goddess."

"Of-of course her too--"

"Also, how do you do a braid, again?"

"...  
You little Jack--"

"So our _goddess_ has all the answers!"


	9. Tyrian calling Watts sweet pet names

_"T calling W soft things like baby, sweetheart or honey"_

" _How sweet_!" Tyrian mocked, "Imagine me calling you sweet names like 'baby', and the sweetest pet name I've ever heard you call me was your 'Little Heap of Issues."

"Because you are."

Tyrian took another sip of his drink before continuing   
"Like you didnt just call me a jack."

"You're _my_ jackass, ok?"

Tyrian smiled

"Why, thank you."


	10. Watts takes care of a drunk/anesthetic Tyrian before going off on a rant that I dont know much about

_"W takes care of a very drunk T"_

Tyrian took another sip of his drink before Arthur spoke.

"I can just _barely_ manage to handle you as it is. Now this site is proposing that you can be worse."

Tyrian tried not to spit out his drink with his laugh.

"I cant even _imagine_ you drunk!" He continued, "You on anesthesia while I connected your tail prosthetic was quite enough!"

"Oh please, I wasnt _that_ bad."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You woke up after the procedure telling me not to drink the 'magical liquid near the sink'."

"I had a dream that you were Dr.Hyde and I was Mr. Jekyll!"

" _Mr._ Hyde and _Dr_.Jekyll!"

"Same difference!"

"It is _most certainly **not** the same difference_! If you switch their titles, it will completely ravage the whole story! If Hyde was already a corrupt doctor, there would be no need or will to switch to a good counter part (Jekyll) because why would he want to be good? Then again, because that would mean he's never experienced the good lifestyle, so it would be more intriguing.

Tyrian rolled his eyes and finished off his drink.

"If Hyde became the doctor, he wouldn't have died at the end. Jekyll died because his evil side took over. So, it is quite possible that Hyde could have either died before the story (because he was, after all, the cause of Jekyll's death) or not died at all because what could his good side done to get himself killed?"

Tyrian had a feeling that Arthur became lost in his own rant, forgetting the sole purpose of Dr.Hyde and Mr.Jekyll.

Er-- Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde


	11. Touch-Tone Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am quoting a vocaloid song.
> 
> Also, Hazel and Jacques both texted at the same time...
> 
> Er, you'll see what I mean

  
"Tyrian, it's getting terribly late," Watts started to get up and head over to his bag for his scroll, "I'm checking the weather, brushing my teeth, one more prompt, and then I'm done."

Tyrian giggled, " _Of course, you need your beauty sleep!"_

Watts pulled out his scroll. "Oh lovely, a text from Hazel." He said sarcastically. He pulled up messages when, suddenly, he noticed something didnt look right.  
"Wait a minute-- I've never saved you as this."

Tyrian's eyes grew wide. He bit his inner cheek to try not to smile.  
"I have to play it off!" He thought, "Oh, but if I say a word, I'll lose my expression! But its shady to say noth--"

"Tyrian, I know _damn_ well you have my scroll."  
He held out his hand, expecting for it to be returned (possibly without a fight).

Tyrian just looked at his hand as he started to taste fresh blood. There was two options: return the scroll, or, run like the wind.

"Tyrian, _I'm waiting._ "

Tyrian continued to stare at the hand. Blood was filling in his mouth.

"Tyrian, we have the hard way, or the easy way. I _will_ use dust on you if I _must_."

" _ **No**_!" Blood mixed with saliva splattered across the snow white sheets once he spoke.

He ran straight for the door with Arthur's scroll. He have made it to freedom if Arthur wasnt standing so close to the bed edge, causing Tyrian to run right into him. Watts pushed back, sandwiching Tyrian between him and the bed.

"The scroll, Tyrian!"

" ** _No_**!"He took Arthur's and shoved it into his vest.

Arthur, remembering his problem is ticklish, started to tickle his exposed stomach.

Through giggles, Tyrian yelled "Ah-ha! Arthur stop!"

"My scroll!"

"No!"

"Then suffer!"

"K-k- _N-No_!"  
□■□■

* * *

Jaques sighed as he stared at the sent text, "Why didnt he respond? I clearly said urgent and it's been 20 minutes. "

"Call him." Whitley suggested while pouring him some tea, thinking that he was referring to a client.

"You're probably right." Jaquess pressed call  
■□■□

* * *

  
Arthur's scroll started to vibrate. No one noticed.

The ringer was off.

Tyrian curled into a giggling ball as he tried his best to cover his stomach. 

Watts then went for his neck. Tyrian quickly moved to cover his neck. Noticing this, Watts started to tickle in a pattern: stomach, neck, pit.

Of course, he forgot about his tail. Using it, he reached over, grabbed a pillow, and slammed it against Watts.  
□■□■

* * *

  
"Why the _hell_ is he not picking up?"  
Jaquess spat.

"He could be busy, father--"

" _Silence_!" He tried calling again  
■□■□

* * *

  
"Tyrian!--"

One hand pushed back the pillow while the other continued the ticking pattern.

"This isnt working. " Watts thought. "Hes still playing dirty! I'm 2 limbs against 3!  
 _Sigh_ , I'll have to play dirty too".  
Watts secured Tyrian in a straddle. Tyrian laughed madly underneath.

" _Enjoying the view, are we?_ " He asked from underneath, still on his side. Watts pick up on how he was laying and started to tickle the pit on the side of his scroll. Tyrian laughed madly and moved that arm to defend the area, opening Watt's scroll.  
□■□■

* * *

  
"[Enter swear word of your choice]! Why the _hell_ is he not picking up?"

"Father," Whitley reasoned, "its 3 in the morning!"

"That's _exactly_ why you should be in bed by now, young man."

Winter stealthily placed a supportive hand on Whitley's shoulder.

"Let's go." She told him

"I appreciate the help," she said as they made their way down the hall, "but he's in a mood. Just let me handle it." She kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Whitley, try to sleep the best you can, and let the rest of us deal with this."

Winter made her way back to her father as Whitley continued to his room while feeling oddly ashamed.  
■□■□

* * *

  
Tyrian's stomach ached incredibly bad, but he sure as Hell wasnt about to give up. He had to admire how fast Watts adapted to his movements. One hand secured the pillow, while the other tickled. 

_But WAIT-- Watts is ticklish too._

Using his free hand, Tyrian got Arthur's stomach. Poor Arthur, he had no way to defend himself. Either let go of the pillow and defend or stop tickling and defend. 

He couldn't hold down the pillow, tickle Tyrian in the pattern, get tickled, AND be expected to keep a straight face. 

Something had to be let go.

Arthur, as much as he hates to admit, started to giggle against his will, his stomach tightened, but he kept dominating the tickles.

Until, he completely laid on top of Tyrian, inches from his face. 

The tickles from both sides stopped, but Watts still kept a hand on the pillow.

Watts whispered in his ear, " _Just give me the damn scroll_."

Tyrian whispered back, " _Hell no._ " Tyrian push himself onto his stomach and elbows, sliding the open scroll closer to the edge of his vest.

" _Why_ must you be difficult?"

"Because it's my nature."

"What can I do to get it back?"

"Nothing."

Arthur thought for a second before giving his neck a gentle,slow kiss as he pinned one of his arms.

"How are the chances now?"

"Mmmm, slim to none."

□■□■

* * *

  
"Maybe you should just wait until morning to call?" Winter suggested 

" _Nonsense_."

"Well, not everyone is as ' _hardworking_ ' as you."

Jacques glared at his oldest daughter, knowing she was just trying to manipulate him.

"I'm calling one last time."

"How do you know you have the right number?"

"He gave it to me after his visit he--"  
"[Enter swear word of choice]," he thought to himself, "you weren't supposed to know that!"

"Oh really? When was tha--"

"Over Zoom. Yeah, I called him. "

"Seems.. _odd_ but alright." Winter thought

"Leave," Jaquess ordered

'Very odd.' She thought as she closed the door without another word.

■□■□

* * *

Watts sighed and gave Tyrian's neck another slow kiss but a bit harder than the first. Tyrian giggled as he turned slightly to the side.

"You must really want the scroll back. You have quite the determination, _just like Ironwood_."

Arthur whispered in his ear, "Dont _ever_ say that _baffon's_ name like that again.''

 _"I'm just making an observation--_ "

"Listen, I'm getting quite tired of this. You can hand over the scroll, or--"

"Look, doctor, I would _love_ to just _hand over_ the scroll, but I dont quite see what _I_ get out of it."

 _'Why must you be a pain in the neck? '_  
"I'll give you another kiss?"

" _Just_ one?"

"Quality over quantity."

Tyrian pulled the open scroll, closed it, and handed it to Watts who placed it into his pocket  
"Now for _your_ end of the bargain."

Watts raised a brow, "Let me brush my teeth first."  
□■□■

* * *

Jaquess hung up as his face turned a nice pink as every possible curse word and questions multiplied in his head.

"Maybe I _should have_ waited until the morning... _who **was** he talking to?_"

Jaquess closed his scroll and paced around to process what just happened.

_He's going to have a hard time looking at Arthur the same way again._

"As long as his partner is _not a fanus_."

■□■□

* * *

**"[Enter another swear word of choice]!!"**

Tyrian bolted up from the bed and out of his pensive, dirty thoughts, "What is it?"

Watts hurried to Tyrian with his scroll open to his call log. Lo and behold,

"Jaquess: 0:45"

Tyrian cursed loudly through sudden tears, "This is all my fault! I took your scroll, you said my name, and he heard you! Now I'm going to the mi-ha-ines!" He collapsed onto the bed in a puddle of tears. He threw the pillow over his face.

Watts never trusted Jaquess. That's way he coded a way to record each and every call he's had with him. He rinsed and spat as he played the scene back. The call must of came through when Tyrian turned onto his side to point out Arthur's determination. Once the lewd recording was over, he made his way to the sobbing fanus. He tapped Tyrian's thigh, calming him down and getting his attention.

He explained the recording situation, ending with, "I didnt say your name, I promise. Your voice is too muffled to recognize. However, it does sound quite lewd."

Tyrian sniffled, "Really? No nane?"  
Watts nodded, "No name."  
Tyrian beamed, "You'll have a lot of explaining to do."  
Watts crawled into the bed, under the sheets next to Tyrian who also got under the sheets, "I'm not worried about that." He handed Tyrian Tyrian's scroll.

"I'll give you a choice, we can do one more prompt and _then_ your kiss, _or_ , your kiss now and no prompt."

"Let's just see the prompt for the hell of it."

He pulled up the website and clicked 'Genorate Prompt' 

_"T finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with W's name and reacting to the prompts they get."_

Tyrian broke out into a full raging laughter about the ironicness. He threw his scroll to the side as he suggled next to Arthur, calming down to a giggle.

" _Imagine that_." Watts whispered into his ear.  
The lights were all turned out, the TV was on but muted, and it was quite a tumbler out. 

The last thing Tyrian could recall was the longest and almost the hardest kiss to the neck that he's ever recieved from his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinion.
> 
> Judging volume 8 (chapter 1) and the current situation Watts is in, I doubt that Tyrian and him are going to be having this kind of free time again (if that makes sense).
> 
> So, I can either write one more Nuts and Volts prompt generator and another one where they're actually doing the prompts, OR, just doing the prompts.
> 
> Please let me know :)


End file.
